


In Sickness

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was not quite what I had intended to write for my first ficlet of this pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This was not quite what I had intended to write for my first ficlet of this pairing.

He groans softly as the cool cloth is dragged across his sweaty face. 

“I love you.”

A soft chuckle comes from nearby as something is dropped onto a hard surface nearby and he slowly turns his aching head towards it as he hears a soft tsk for his movement.

“Good to know that you only love me for my apparent bedside manner.”

At that he forces his eyes open and tries to sit up, his hands trying to take hold of his partner’s clothes. Panic tries to settle in his heart as battered lungs try to drag air into themselves.

“No, Dori that’s not why at all. I -”

He hears Dori chuckle again softly as gentle hands gently pry his hands, before gently forcing him to lay back down, and place them back on the sheets before lightly patting them. Quietly he closes his eyes as soft lips lightly brush across his sweaty forehead.

Tired and ill as he is, he almost missing Dori speaking softly into the darkness of the room.

“I know why you love me, Balin. And you know why I love you. Settle any doubting thoughts you might have brewing, love. I will not leave you.”


End file.
